The application refers to a system, device and method for installing an airbag and/or an airbag module in a motor vehicle. For example, the application discloses side curtain type airbags (e.g., Head Side Airbags or HSABs), which are typically installed along the side of a vehicle. The curtain type airbags are typically designed to unfold or unroll downward to inflate between a vehicle occupant and a side of the vehicle. The side curtain airbag contained in a module that is typically attached to a portion of the vehicle body such as, for example, a roof rail.
The present application discloses an improved structure for attaching an airbag to a vehicle body.